Conventionally, a system has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-93634, for example) in which periodic start control of a reception circuit of Smart Entry control means by a battery is stopped, on condition that a control circuit detects disconnection of a backup fuse that electrically interrupts a feed line from the battery to a general load. With the control described above, the system can restrict an unnecessary dark current in the reception circuit of the Smart Entry control means by completely stopping operation of the reception circuit, even when the vehicle is unused for a long period of time. Thus, the system prevents deterioration of the battery, and contributes to extension of battery life.
However, since the above system stops operation of the reception circuit of the Smart Entry control means completely, remote control of the vehicle is disabled. This decreases user convenience in some cases.
In view of the foregoing, three is a need to provide a vehicle control system that can suppress power consumption without decreasing user convenience.